1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash bag retainers, and more particularly pertains to an improved trash bag retainer for use with flexible plastic trash bags. A large amount of trash is generated at outdoor events such as sporting events, parades, picnics, backyard barbecues, yard clean-up projects, etc. In order to alleviate the expense of providing large fixed trash receptacles for such temporary usage, the present invention provides an inexpensive wire frame retainer to support a conventional trash bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of trash bag retainers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a trash bag retainer is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,872, which issued to L. Burgess on Feb. 18, 1975. This patent discloses a bag holder formed from molded or extruded plastic components which are assembled by slip fit arrangements without requiring any fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,993, which issued to D. Shanks on Jan. 24, 1978, discloses a trash bag retainer for gripping a marginal portion of the mouth of a trash bag which includes a substantially vertical upright peg secured at a lower end to a support member. A resilient locking ring having an inside diameter less than the diameter of the peg is adapted to be moved downwardly over the peg with the marginal portion of the bag being spread over the peg to hold the bag upon the peg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,801, which issued to F. Elmer on June 12, 1979, discloses a trash bag retainer formed from upper and lower support members connected by generally vertical struts. The device may be provided in an assembled kit form of primarily straight tube sections suitable for assembly when required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,800, which issued to A. Kelson on Nov. 8, 1983, discloses a trash bag retainer having a rigid hoop and rod base for supporting and holding the entrance of a trash bag open to receive debris. The base includes a pair of U-shaped leg members arranged normal to each other and having their free ends detachably secured to the hoop by snap lock fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,357, which issued to J. Webster on Sep. 1, 1987, discloses a trash bag retainer formed from a free standing frame and lid assembly for supporting plastic trash bags during filling. The stand consists of a metal frame having a top rectangular section over which the opening of the plastic bag may be stretched. A similar bottom rectangular section rests on the floor and two vertical legs rigidly connected the preceding sections by continuing wire members. The lid is hinged to one side of the top rectangular section of the frame by a circular clip attached to the lid.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to trash bag retainers, none of these devices disclose a trash bag retainer having a generally cylindrical wire frame having fixed bottom and upper support rings connected by vertical support members and having a hinged clamping ring overlying the fixed upper support ring and including a counter weight for retaining the clamping ring in an open position during bag installation. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose the provision of a ground insertion spike mounted for movement between retracted and extended positions to maintain a wire frame trash bag retainer secured at a selected location. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of trash bag retainers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such trash bag retainers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.